When Worlds Collide
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: Danny's life had just gotten better. He had saved the world, revealed his secret, and he and Sam were finally together. But that all changes with a visit from Clockwork. Who is this new enemy and what does he want with the strange girl they found? And what is the strange mark on her hand? Constructive criticism is welcome. Some OCs. No flames please.
1. Prologue

**Hello! DarkKeybladePhantomofTime here. Ok, so this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure how this will turn out. This is a crossover of Legend of Zelda and Danny Phantom. Constructive criticism is most appreciated. Sooo, heeere ya go! :) **

** Prologue.**

_She ran as fast as her sore legs could carry her. She could hear the wicked laughter of her pursuer as she stumbled through the dense, rain-soaked woods. She whipped her head around to look, her foot caught on a root, pulling her to the ground. She cried out in pain as she felt her wrist snap. Eerie laughter echoed through the darkness and she stumbled to her feet, grimacing. Blood seeped through a gash in her side as she ran. 'Keep running' she thought.' Gotta warn them' She screeched to a halt as a wall of shadow exploded in front of her. A dark hand shot out and grasped her neck. Cold fingers slowly tightened, cutting off her air. Hate filled eyes glared at her through the darkness as a tall menacing figure stepped forth. She struggled weakly to pry his fingers off her neck. A cruel grin spread across his face as he laughed. "__**So**__**weak**__," he hissed. "__**So pathetic. I'll enjoy crushing your soul, hylian!**__" He spat out the word as though it disgusted him. She chuckled. "If we disgust you, then why have you taken our form?" She choked. He hissed through clenched teeth. She grinned, having gotten the result she wanted. As he was distracted, she kicked out, hitting him in the gut. He grunted, dropping her. "__**You little..**__" Before he could get any further, she punched him in the jaw, knocking him back. As she swung her hand for another hit, he grabbed her fist, using her momentum to throw her against a tree. Her breath escaped in a small gasp as she fell to her knees. He kicked her stomach, forcing her to the ground. "__**You're mine now, half-breed!**__" he shrieked. Just as she lost hope, time seemed to stop. A swirling blue portal opened beneath her and she fell, darkness taking a hold. _


	2. Chapter 1 strange happenings

**Hello all! Your eternal queen has returned! Ok, just kidding. I have always hated when writers don't update for ages, so I will be updating as much as possible. Anyway, here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy! :) Oh, and I forgot to mention, this story is slightly AU, and Phantom is separated from Danny.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would be much more awesome. I also don't own legend of zelda. :(

_Amity Park, June 4_

Sam Mason was very happy. She had been in love with Danny Fenton since sixth grade, and had just recently discovered that he shared her feelings. She had even gotten the big idiot to kiss her! That had been four months ago. They had been officially dating for two months now. The Fentons had left on a family vacation and were supposed to be coming home soon. She couldn't wait to see Danny. She had missed him so much! She was walking to Fenton Works to see if they were home yet when a pair of hands wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. She had a brief moment of panic before she realized that something wasn't right. If this guy was going to rob her, then why hadn't he just hit her, not attack in broad daylight?

"Why hello, beautiful," a familiar voice said by her ear. She smiled and whipped around to receive a long kiss from her favorite boy. They stopped short when they heard gagging noises beside them. Sam snickered as Phantom struggled to keep a straight face.

"Uugg, you guys are so weird," he said, which resulted in a small laugh from Danny.

"Oh, yea?" he said playfully. "Well then, how weird is this?" He pulled Sam against his chest and kissed her long and hard.

"Gahh!" Phantom cried as he threw his hands up to his face. "You guys are Sooo disgusting! How do you do that with a straight face? Sam, do you have any clue what he puts in his mouth?!" he shrieked. Sam chuckled.

"Couldn't be worse than what I put in mine," she said.

"Okay, gross," he said, wrinkling his nose in the cute way that only he could. Danny laughed as they walked to Fenton Works together. As they passed a dark alley, Phantom stiffened, a while of purple mist escaping from his parted lips.

"Phantom?" Danny asked worriedly. He held up his finger in a shushing motion and stepped into the alley, ready for a fight. They watched in amazement as a swirling blue portal opened, depositing a body face down on the ground and closed as fast as it had appeared. Sam gasped as Phantom ran, concealing beside the body. He rolled it over only to gasp in surprise at what he saw.

**Ok, you guys are lucky. I was going to stop here, but I just couldn't stop. So here you go.**

It was a young woman, no more than 16. She was wearing a very strange outfit that was burned and ripped in various places. A long blue shirt with a very low collar hung down just above her knees, and was draped over a chain-mail shirt. Underneath that was a white long sleeved shirt that wrapped around her neck just above her collarbone. A brown belt held it in place. A small brown sack was strung across the belt. Long tan pants were tucked in knee high boots. Set atop her nut brown hair was a strange triangular hat. Brown leather gauntlets were wrapped around each wrists. But what was most surprising was her face. Nut brown hair framed her face, long bangs cut in a style that covered the entire right half of her face with a a light blue streak running from top to bottom. A tiny braid was set in front of strange eleven shapped ears, a blue hoop through each one. The left ear also had a small metal cylinder wrapped around the edge of her ear. Her face was bruised and scrapped, blood caked on her forehead and seeped through her shirt on the left side. Using his finger, he traced a scar that started about two inches beneath her left eye and ran down her neck, carrying on underneath her collar. A blue choker decorated her neck. "Is she...," Danny started.

"No, she is alive for the time being, although we do need to take her to the lab so mom can take a look at her side." Phantom said, gently lifting her up and into his arms. "Meet you guys there." Sam nodded and Phantom flew as fast as he could.

_Darkness. That's all she could remember. Darkness and...laughter. Yea, he was laughing. And pain, a lot of pain all over her body. She just wanted it to stop, wanted it to end. And then it ended. No more pain, just darkness. Beautiful, quiet, blessed darkness._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Wow my hand hurts.**

**Dark Link; That's because you're weak!**

**Me; Dark, I wouldn't go there if I were you. I have control over what happens to you. You want a pink dress? **

**Dark; YOU WOULDN'T DARE! **

**Me; (evil laughter) try me!**

**Dark: Please read and review, SON OF HADES! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!**

**Me: (laughs wickedly while holding up a kitchen knife) Da-ark! I have a surprise for you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay, a review! Cookies to you, ****_the missing link_****! In reply to your review, Yes and no. Phantom is not my character, but I did sorta change his personality. Here is a list of my OCs.**

**Harley: half-sister of Link. Like Link, she was adopted. 16 years old. She fights proudly by her brother's side. She is stubborn, fiery tempered, and violent, but can also be very caring when handled properly. Pyro**

**Zeekii: Orphaned at a young age, he traveled the world before meeting Link. 19 years old. He is very fond of Harley. He is very protective after being unable to save his family, and fiercely loyal. Shadow mage.**

**Ryoul: Ganondorf's second in command.(besides dark link) Slayer of Harley's family. He is determined to finish what he started at all cost. Shadow Beast.**

**Rowland: A restless spirit. Once an honor guard of the Twilight King. He aids Harley in her quest.**

**Ishie: ghost. Leads Phantom and Danny through the ghost zone.**

**Ok, that's all I can think of at the time, though there may be more later. Now, on to the chapter! :)**

**Dark: DarkKeybladePhantomofTime does not own Danny Phantom or Legend of Zelda.**

_Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Lair_

"Why couldn't I have foreseen this? I should've seen the signs!" A blue skinned ghost wearing a purple cloak paced the floor in front of a big screen. Displayed on the screen was Maddie Fenton carefully wrapping the strange girl's side while Phantom supported her limp body. "Wait!" he said as he stopped suddenly. He turned to the screen. "Show me Fardon woods!" The image shifted, displaying a forest that looked as though it had been burned. Dark shadows danced around the trees. He could see the creature that had been about to kill the girl. The creature was scowling at the area that the portal had swallowed her had been. He roared in anger, and the image shifted. A young man was now visible. Blond hair stuck to his face as he entered the throne room. "Princess, we managed to drive the army back to the woods" he said as he nearly in front of the throne. "But it may have cost me dearly." He looked up with tear filled eyes. "My sister is no where to be found. Her aura flickered out and I can't find it anywhere. I fear the worst." He looked as though he were about to break. Clockwork sighed.

"I'm so very sorry, dear boy, but it was to save both worlds." He turned from the screen and the image faded. "This just may work in our favor, my friend." He pressed a button on top of his staff and a swirling blue portal swallowed him.

_ She was crying, but she couldn't remember why. She couldn't remember anything. Except darkness and pain. She wanted to wake up, to tell herself this was all just a dream, but she couldn't. She had tried, but she had failed. She had failed them all..._

**Man, this was short. Mom's making me get off now. Well, I guess this'll have to do then. Please...**

**Dark: I wanna say it!**

**Me: Fine, go ahead. **

**Dark: Yay! Please read and review. Or I might burn down your house!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! So, I just wanted to thank whoever reviewed under guest. You really touched me and I thought you would like to know that I'm taking your advice and I will not stop writing because of reviews. Let me know when you get an account. As for Phantom, I've always enjoyed stories where him and Danny were separated, and don't worry, I will be telling the story of how it happened.** **I am also requesting ideas for some OCs. I need at least four. I would love to hear your ideas! So, without further ado, here's chapter 3! **

** Link: D.K., Do the disclaimer.**

** Me: Uugg, fine. I do not ow Dany Phantom or Legend of Zelda. There, you happy! **

** Link: yup.**

_Fenton Works_

Maddie Fenton dried her hands on her jumpsuit as she walked back to the examination table. Phantom was hovering over the girl laying on the table. She had just finished stitching her side and cleaning the cuts on her face. She was very curious about her. She ran her fingers along her long ears, fingering the small hoop. She then traced the scar down to her collarbone. She had changed the girl into some of her old pajamas and her clothes were laying on the floor. Maddie scooped up the clothes and turned to Phantom. "She'll be okay, but she needs sleep. I'll be back to check her bandages at six." Phantom nodded and she went up the stairs. Phantom sighed and settled into a chair. His head began to nod, and before long, he was fast asleep.

_She was falling, fading into darkness. She was tired of running. She had been running for her whole life. She just wanted to give up, to make it all stop. But there was something she was supposed to be doing. She could just barely we faces at the edge of the shadows. A hand caressed her cheek and a soft voice whispered, " It's time to wake up," When she didn't, the fingers grinned into sharp claws, glowing red eyes flashed angrily and a deep, graded voice shrieked,"GET UP!" As the shadows enveloped her, her screams echoed through her mind._

Phantom was jolted awake by a piercing scream and a crash. He jumped up and looked over where the girl was lying, except she wasn't there anymore. Maddie, Danny and Sam came running down the stairs. "Are you okay? What happened?" Maddie shrieked. Phantom ignored her and flew to the examination table. The girl was curled into a ball on the floor, shivering violently. She turned her face up to look at him as he landed beside her. She kept back and grabbed a broken glass vile off the ground, holding it out like a weapon. He held his hands out in a peaceful gesture.

"Calm down, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you," he said, taking a small step forward. She shrunk back, and he stopped.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice shaking, with a slightly English accent. "Who are you and where am I? Answer me!" She cried. By now the others had gathered around. She swung the vile at them threateningly and they scooted back.

"Calm down okay, my name's Phantom," he said as he slowly scooted closer, reaching for the glass. He placed his hand on the vile and began to gently take it out of her hands, bust she jerked it back, slicing his palm. He jerked his hand back, biting back a cry as he cradled his hand, green ectoplasm seeping through his fingers and hitting the floor. She stared at the green substance in shock. Sam pushed Phantom behind her.

"Let me try," She got down on her knees and slowly crawled up to the girl. She tried to back away, and Sam stopped. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you." The girl stared at her, one crystal blue eye filled with fear, the other hidden by her bangs. "My name is Sam. We found you in the alley. You were hurt, so Mrs. F fixed you up." The girl fingered the bandage wrapped around her torso. Blood was seeping through the white wrapping. "You probably tore your stitches when you fell. Let me take a look." The girl lowered the glass and Sam took it out of her hand. She slung the girl's arm over her shoulder and helped her sit on the table. Danny pulled Phantom up and dragged him to the stairs.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." he said.

"Hey, I can walk on my own, you know!" Phantom said. They disappeared up the steps and Maddie smiled.

"Let's take a look at that wound, umm,"

"Harley," she said. Maddie nodded and began to undo the buttons on her shirt. She reaplied the wrap on Harley's torso and helped her button the shirt.

"Do you want anything? Water, food, anything?" Harley nodded.

"Some water would be great, and maybe some bread too." Maddie nodded and proceded up the stairs.

"Sam, help Harley to the guest room upstairs, please." Sam nodded and draped Harley's arm across her shoulders, supporting her as much as possible.

"Thank you," Harley whispered as Sam helped her into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, I'm not exactly sure where this is going at the moment, so I guess we'll just see. Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so the last chapter was honestly terrible, and I apologize for that, I was in a hurry. Hopefully this will make it better. So anyway, here you go. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Legend of Zelda.**

Danny knocked on the door to the guest room. When no one answered, he slowly pushed it open. Harley was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the city below. "Sorry about the noise maker," she said without turning around. Danny looked at her, confused for a moment, then turned to the bed. The alarm clock that used to sit on the nightstand was ripped to pieces, scattered across the floor.

"Oh, it's ok. It never got used anyway." She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to stare at him.

"You're not Phantom," she said. He chuckled.

"No, I'm his twin. Mom said to tell you that she's making dinner, so if you want you can join us." She nodded thanks and stood up. He held out his arms and handed her a bundle. "Mom fixed your clothes for you. They're also clean." She nodded her thanks and he shut the door so she could change. He walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. Maddie was busy at the stove.

"So what are we having, Mom?" he asked.

"Spaghetti. And don't worry, I am positive that this time it won't come to life." She had a record of their meals conning to life and attacking them because she usually cooked them with her inventions, which usually resulted in them becoming contaminated with ectoplasm. "Your father's in the OP center. Can you tell him to come down?" He nodded and headed up. Maddie was alone for a minute before Harley entered the room accompanied by Jazz. "Oh, hello Harley. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton. I'm feeling much better, thanks. Although I am starving," she said as she sat down. Maddie set a plate down in front of her and she frowned. "What's this?"

"This is spaghetti. Try it. It's really good," Jazz said as she took a bite of he own. Harley scooped a bit on her fork and stuck it in her mouth. A look of pure delight shone on her face.

"Wow, This is amazing! I haven't had a meal like this since before the war!" She ate everything on her plate within two minutes and Maddie scooped some more for her, which she quickly began to devour. By that time, everyone was gathered around the table except Phantom, which Harley noted. After she had finished, Maddie took her plate.

"So, Harley, where are you from?" Jack Fenton asked in his booming voice, which caused her to jump.

"Dad! Don't be so rude. She'll tell us when she wants to," Jazz said. Harley laughed.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually from Hyrule." At their confused glances, she explained. "It's not near here. I've honestly never seen anything like here."

"I think I've heard Sam talk about it before," Danny spoke up. "Hey, Mom, where's Phantom?"

"His ghost sense went off again. He said he'd be right back, but that was an hour ago." Almost right on cue, something crashed through the wall, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. Closer look revealed it to be Phantom.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. Skulker's back," he smiled weakly. He looked around at the confused faces before frowning at Harley. When he had flown through the wall, she had been startled. She was now standing on the table, in a fighting stance that he'd seen a couple of ghosts use. Just then, Skulker flew through the hole he had made, land ing in front of them.

"I've got you now, whelp!" he said, a sword shooting out of his armor. Harley jumped in front of him.

"How about no?" She said, preparing to fight. He laughed.

"So, you need someone to protect you? How cute. I'm going to enjoy this." He charged her and she stepped to the side, grabbing his metal arm and throwing him through the wall, making another hole by the first one. She jumped out after him and everyone followed. Once outside Skulker charged her again, this time anticipating her move. Only this time, she leapt straight up and landed on his shoulders, grabbing the hilt of his sword and ripping it out of his hands, then throwing him back. He growled in frustration, and she laughed.

"Man, I thought someone as big as you would at least bring a little bit of a challenge," she said. He roared in anger and two large guns launched a volley of bullets, which she easily dodged. "Come on, was that the best you cab do?" He laughed and two missiles launched from the guns. She smiled. "Now that's more like it!" She charged the missiles and jumped, running across one and ducking beneath the other. They exploded against a brick wall and she stood. Skulker roared in anger and she sliced his metal head off. A tiny green blob pulled itself out if the severed head, growling angrily.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest him-" His ranting was cut short when Phantom sucked him into the Thermos.

"Oh, man, it's been a long time since I've done that!" Everyone stared at Harley, who just shrugged. "Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do."

**Yay, Harley's fighting again! So this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope I'm not boring anyone with the lack of action, but it will get very interesting, so just be patient. Next chapter, Harley goes to Casper high! :0 This should be interesting. So until then, see us round!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Man, it feels like it's been an eternity! Our internet was going all wonky so it took me a while to post this. And don't worry, missing link, Link will show up. In fact, he will be in this chapter! Yay! So, without further ado, here ya go!**

**_ Hyrule Castle_**

****Link paced across the room, worry etched on his face. It wasn't like Harley to just disappear without telling anyone, let alone without Midna. The two were inseparable, though they didn't always get along. She had been gone for five days. She had even left her swords! He soon tired of pacing and walked to the throne room. Princess Zelda was speaking to a messenger, so he waited by the throne. When she had finished, he bowed. "Your majesty." Zelda sighed.

"Link, how many times do I have to tell you, stop doing that. It's too formal." He chuckled, then frowned.

"Zelda, I'm going to look for her. It's not like her to just run off." Zelda shook her head.

"Link, I know how much you care about her, but we need you here." He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm going, and princess or not, you can't stop me! She's my little sister, and I will not leave her alone out there! So unless you're going to chain me up and throw me in the dungeons-" He was cut off when a swirling lie portal opened in front of the throne. A tall figure stepped, no, _floated _out and stood before them. Oddly, he had light blue skin and was wearing a purple cloak. A scar stretched from the top of the hood to underneath his left eye, and where his chest should be was what looked like the inside of a grandfather clock!

"I don't think that will be necessary, young hero," he said. Link drew the Master Sword and charged the man. "TIME OUT!" Everything froze and he stared at the young man frozen in front of him. To young to have the destiny of his home thrust onto his shoulders. He sighed and stepped out of his way before placing a time medallion around his neck. Link continued his charge with a cry, but came to a halt when he realized that he was no longer there. He whirled around and saw him placing another medallion around Zelda's neck. She gasped and stepped back when she realized that the man was standing in front of her. Link ran and placed himself between the man and Zelda and the hilt of his sword began to glow. A blue and purple spirit leapt out of the hilt and floated beside him.

"Fii, who is this guy?" He asked and the spirit turned to face the man. A small gasp erupted from her throat and she bowed beforehand man.

"Master, do you not know who you have just attacked?" She asked amazed. Link shook his head in confusion. Fii turned back to the man and bowed again. "Please forgive my master, he meant no disrespect." The man chuckled.

"It's alright, Fii. I am actually here to help your friend with his problem." He turned to Link and his form morphed into that of a child. "Looking for your sister in this world is pointless, she is no longer in this world." Link gasped and he raised his hand to stop him from speaking. "I did not say she was dead, just not in this world. I have sent her to another world, for they were in need of her assistance." Link frowned and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Clockwork, guardian of time. I see all of the time stream, and in the near future, the other world will need your help. I have come to take you to your sister, but you will have to trust me. Your world will be protected while you are away. I will see to it personally. Will you come?" Link turned to the princess. She nodded in encouragement and he turned to face Clockwork.

"I'll go, but I'm taking two people along." Clockwork nodded.

"I'll come for you in three hours. Be ready to leave." Which that, he pressed a button on the top of his staff and vanished.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Link groaned.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," Harley sighed as she looked at the stunned faces of the Fenton family. Just then, an African-American boy and a goth girl ran towards them. Harley tensed, her grip on Skullker's sword tightening, but Phantom placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Danny! Phantom! Skulker just flew by, he-"

"-just got his but kicked." Harley said, swinging the sword. The two newcomers stared at her in amazement.

"And you are?" The boy said. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tucker, this is the girl I was telling you about!" she hissed.

"Oh, the one from the alley." He turned to her and held out his hand. "I'm Tucker, Tucker Foely. That's T.F. for Too Fine." Harley suppressed a giggle.

"Harley Gauron. And sorry, but no. I'm taken." He blushed and the girl elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm Sam Mason. How's your side feeling?"Harley rubbed her shirt that covered the bandages.

"Much better, thank you. Aren't you the girl that helped Mrs. F?" Sam nodded. Phantom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt your little chat, but we need to go. We're starting to attract attention and Harley has some explaining to do." With that they headed off to Fenton Works, unaware of the site of eyes shadowing their every move.

**Wow, this chapter turned out longer that expected. But I finally got Link into the story. Anyway, if you want to see pics of my OCs, pm me. See you guys later! :)**

** -DKPOT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'd like to make a quick shout out to ****_dObsessions_****, (I hope I spelled that right) I just wanted to say thank you for encouraging me, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :) Ok, now here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, or LoZ.**

Harley, the Fentons, and Sam and Tucker had just arrived at the Fenton Works. Phantom immediately collapsed on the couch. Danny sat beside him and motioned for Harley to do the same. She sat with a sigh. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Danny nodded and everyone sat. She took a deep breath and began. "As you already know, my name's Harley Gauron. I live in the land of Hyrule, just outside of Cattle Town. I live with my adopted parents and my half brother on a small farm. I never knew my parents, and I have no memories of my life before." Mrs. Fenton gasped at this.

"You have no parents? That's horrible!" Danny cut her off before she could continue.

"Mom, don't interrupt. Please continue."

"As of right now, Hyrule is engaged in a war against an unknown force, one much stronger than our own. It is only by the wisdom of the Princess and my brother's skill that we have held out this long." Tucker stared at her for a minute.

"How'd you get that scar on your- omph!" Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tucker," she hissed.

"No, it's ok," Harley said. "I had it when I was adopted. I'm unsure how I got it..." She stared off into space. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Harley, you said you're from Hyrule, right?" She nodded. "Danny, Phantom, can I speak to you? Alone?" They stood up. "We'll be right back." As they left, Sam could hear Harley answering their questions.

Once they were out of earshot, Phantom spoke. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"She said she was from Hyrule."

Danny rested his back against the wall."So?"

"Danny, Hyrule was an ancient sivilization, it isn't even supposed to exist!" She looked into the living room where everyone was laughing at something Harley had said. "And yet here she is.. I have a feeling we need to find Clockwork." They walked back to the living room, where Tucker was laughing so hard his insides might've popped out.

"Haha, oh man, Danny, you need to hear this!"

"Not now, Tuck. We need to speak to..." A large blue portal opened up behind them. "Speak of the undead." A tall, blue skinned spirit in a purple robe hovered before them. Harley immediately grabbed Skulker's sword, which she had chosen to hang on to, and stood between them and the spirit.

"Harley Gauron, you can put the sword away, I am not here to harm you. Merely to warn you and make a delivery." She gasped. How did this thing know her name? "I am Clockwork, guardian of time."

Phantom stepped forward. "Clockwork! Long time no see." He chuckled.

"Danny, Phantom, good to see things have gotten better since the accident." He nodded to the Fentons. "Mr and Mrs Fenton, Sam, Tucker." Harley stepped forward.

"Wait, you said you had a delivery." He nodded. Another, smaller portal opened beside him and a man tumbled through.

"Great goddesses, warn me next time you do that!" He stood up. He was wearing the same thing as Harley, but his was green. He had blond hair and green eyes, and a small scar ran across his right eye. Harley gasped and he stared at her in shock.

"L-link?" The sword fell out of her hands and she surged forward, throwing her arms around his neck, laughing. He wrapped his arms around her, laughing and they held each other.

"I found you, I finally found you. You're ok." He pulled away and looked at her sternly. "Don't you ever do that again, got it? I was so worried, and Zekkii is frantic!" Harley looked puzzled.

"I was only gone for two days, what's the big deal?" He stared at her.

"Harley, you've been missing for a week." She gasped.

"Oh, oh no, Link, he had me locked up. He- He knows about me! He's going to tell Zelda, what are we going to do? You know what she'll do if she finds out-"

"Hey, calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be ok, we'll stop him." Behind them, Danny cleared his throat. They turned to face him.

"So, Harley, who's this?" He gestured to Link.

"This is my brother, Link. Link, these are the Fentons, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, and Phantom. And this is Sam Manson and Tucker Foely." She gestured to each as she spoke, and they waved. Link bowed slightly.

"Pleased to meet you." Then he turned to Clockwork. "Tell them what you told me."

He nodded. "Danny, Phantom, their world is in seed of assistance, and soon, so will yours be. Listen to what I have to say."

**Well, as always, please review, as they would give me the motive to continue. Chow! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:(is this really necessary) I don't own Danny Phantom or Legend of Zelda**

"Listen to what I have to say," Clockwork said. "Once, there was nothing but chaos in the realms. Three godesses joined their power to create our worlds, attempting to destroy chaos for good. Unfortunately, even with their powers combined, they weren't strong enough. Using their last remaining power, they separated the three worlds. Danny, you and your family live in the first realm, Earth. Harley and Link, you live in the second, Hyrule. I live in the third, the Ghost Zone. They then left the realms, but first created the Triforce, a sacred triangle representing their powers."

"The Triforce is the sacred symbol of our kingdom," Link said. "Many wars have been waged over it's power. It was made by Din, Nauru, and Farore, goddesses of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. I house the piece of Courage." He held up his hand, and three triangles stacked upon each other glowed faintly. "Zelda has the piece of Wisdom, and our adversary, Lord Ganondorf, houses the piece of Power."

"Yes, but did the goddesses tell your people of the forth piece?" Clockwork asked. Harley frowned.

"Fourth piece? But, there are only three."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. There are in fact, four. The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Courage, and the Triforce of Time. My sisters never did like the fact that I used my power in helping." Danny gasped.

"You're a god?!" Clockwork laughed.

"Yes, Danny. I am a god." Harley and Link bowed. "Harley, take my staff." Harley gasped as he held it out. She reached out and grasped it above his hand. The second she touched it, a bright light seared her hand and she jerked it back, yelping in pain. She gasped as the same mark on her brother's hand burned on hers. The center triangle burned slightly brighter than the three surrounding it. "You now house the Triforce of Time. Phantom, come here." The ghost stepped forward, standing beside Harley and Link. "The shadows from their world have leaked through to yours, hoping to strengthen their power. You must work together to stop it. Do you accept?" They nodded. "Good. You will need new weapons. Link, hold out your hand." He did as told and a glowing sword appeared. It's hilt was purple, with light green patterns weaving around it. The blade had a blue aura and seemed to radiate power. "This is the master sword. It was forged by Farore herself. When held to the sky, it will release a wave of energy that will destroy anything in its path."

"Cool!" Link grinned and swung it around playfully.

"Harley, hold out your hands." Two swords appeared in her hands. The hilts were a deep blue with black gems set under the blades. They radiated dark magic, and had a black aura. "These blades were forged in the Twilight realm. Their power is tripled when used in the Twilight realm." She studied them with worry.

"Why Twilight-oh." She reached up and touched the half of her face that was hidden.

"Danny, Phantom, step forward." When they stood side by side, he touched their chests, above their hearts. "You are now joined. When in need, you can summon one another to where you are. You are also now telepathically joined. You can communicate from great distances, but you must be careful. Others can listen in if they posses the same abilities." He turned and a portal opened behind him. "Oh, and Harley. You will soon face a certain enemy whose demise will com with a great choice. Come find me when that time comes." He stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave!" A small voice said. Phantom jumped and a small, impish creature floated out of Harley's shadow. She smiled.

"Midna, good to see you." The imp smiled.

"And where have you been the past week? Do you know how worried I was?" Harley smiled mockingly.

"Aww, you do care," she said and the imp huffed.

"I care about getting my kingdom back!" She turned and seemed to just notice the others staring at her. "Uumm, who are they?"

Harley sighed. "Great more explaining."

**please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Hope you all had a great fourth! :) In reply to dObsessions's review, no. The telepathy was not a reference to Sam and Danny. But there may be some Sam/Danny telepathy, as she may develop the ability too. Ok, so I was also wondering if anyone even reads these, so if you review, say something about cake. I like cake. ^-^ I will also be skipping the scene where Midna explains her story, as it would take too long. Well, here's chapter 9! :)**

Harley was sitting on the roof of the Opcenter, gazing at the city. It was strange to think that all this was connected to her home. Home. Just thinking about it made her sad. There was no way to get back without the goddess's help. She pushed a stray strand of hair away and sighed. They would find a way home, she had to. She jumped, startled when a cough came from behind her. She turned and found Link standing at the opening. "Hey," she said. He sat beside her, dangling his feet over the edge.

"You ok?" He asked. She frowned. "You ran off when Clockwork left," he explained. "Somethins eating at you. What is it?" She sighed.

"I was just thinking about what happened. The man who took me, he knew everything. But how? I've never seen a creature like him in my life!" She shook her head. "He...He scared me." Link frowned. Never before had he seen his sister scared of anything. She had faced down Ganondorf himself and hadn't even been frightened. If this new enemy could scare her, imagine what it would do to Hyrule. It made him shutter. Just then they saw Phantom streak from his window, flying downtown. They went inside and found Sam, Tucker, and Danny strapping on their ghost suits. Jazz had the ecto-armor and their parents were already running to the rv. "What's going on?"

"There's been an attack downtown," Sam answered. "We can't get a reading on the ecto-signature, but whoever it is, he's really powerful." They ran out the door and headed downtown. When they arrived, they were shocked. Phantom was hit with a wall of black that sent him flying into a building with a sickening thud. He fell limply to the ground, and Danny surged forward. He was stopped by an unseen force that threw him to the ground. A shadow formed the shape of a man and hovered over Phantom's limp form. Harley gasped. The man standing before them was the same man who had taken her. He laughed eerily.

"Look what we have here. A new toy, how fun!" His face shone with glee as he cleansed his hand, a red energy enveloping it. Phantom's limp form rose with it, the same energy covering him. His eyes shone a deep red. The green visor that he wore was cracked along the sides and ectoplasm poured from a gash across his temple. Danny cried out and blasted at the energy shield separating them. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't go trying to spoil my fun. That's not nice." He made a fist and Phantom's body convulsed, the energy glowing brighter. He screamed in pain and Harley ran forward, drawing her swords.

"Stop this now!" She cried. The shadow turned to face her and frowned. Then he smiled.

"My, my, what have we here? Now this will be fun!" He dropped Phantom and slowly walked forward, the energy shield dissipating. Danny ran to his brother's limp form and, with Sam's help, carried him to the rv, where the others were watching in horror. The shadow stood before Harley. Link charged the being, raising his sword. The shadow merely flicked his wrist and sent Link flying, dropping him on the ground behind the rv. "If it isn't the little half-breed. You have caused my master much trouble." A black sword materialised in his hand. "Why do you help the goddess, who caused you all this pain? Why not take your revenge on her and help me and my master?" He smiled, showing off a large fang. Harley laughed.

"Ha, as if I'd ever help _you_!" She swung her swords and he blocked with his own.

"That was a very bad move," the man said. "One you will not live to regret." He swung his sword and she blocked it with her own, but the force of the impact knocked them out of her hands. He then grabbed her arms and kicked her in the gut. All the air was forced out of her lungs and she gasped. He threw her on the ground and kicked her again. She could hear the others calling her, but they sounded hazy and distant. "Hmph, pathetic," the man said. "The time master was foolish to chose you." He rolled her onto her back and knealt on her chest, pulling a dager out of his belt. He held it to her neck. "Tell me, half-breed, are you afraid of the dark?" He laughed and raised the knife.

Then a wave of green energy blasted him off of her. She sat up, panting and stared in the direction of the blast. Danny was supporting a now conscious Phantom who had blasted the man. Link raised his sword and the blue aura from before enveloped it. He swung it and a wave of light hit the man, throwing him back. He stood up, roaring in anger. Phantom flew forward and punched him in the jaw. Harley then grabbed her swords and charged him, slicing at his stomach, but the blades just traveled through him. He laughed and disappeared, then reappeared behind her. She leapt forward, narrowly missing the sword that was aimed for her neck. The man laughed all the more and split himself into six versions of himself.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Phantom shrieked. He split into four and charged the shadow. Each of the Phantoms hit him in the face, but the remaining two blasted the copies back into the original, who was thrown back. Link then charged the shadow, giving Harley the time to help Phantom. "Something's not right," he said. He called Danny and Sam over. "I need you guys to keep his attention. I need to get inside him"

"Why?" Danny asked. "That'd be suicide!"

"I think he's being overshadowed." Sam gasped. "I'm going to try and get him out, but I need you to distract him." They nodded and ran to engage the man. He threw Link to the ground and stomped on the shield that was strapped to his right arm. Link screamed in pain as his shoulder made a sickly popping noise. Just then, Harley barreled into the man, knocking him to the ground. Link rolled onto his side, cradling his arm and groaning. The man threw her off and stood, but was attacked by Danny, who knocked him back sown with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Now, Phantom! " he cried and Phantom flew into the man, overshadowing him. His eyes flowers black and he screamed. Phantom was thrown out, but the shadows disappeared. A black misty form rose out of the man and screeched, vanishing. The man's skin returned to normal and his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed. Harley McNealy beside him and studied him. He wore the same as Link, but black. Raven black hair framed his tanned face and freckled dotted his cheeks. A small scar ran from below his lower lip to just a nice his upper lip. Danny and Phantom knelt down and lifted him up, carrying him into the rv. Harley then ran to Link's side, helping him up. One look and she knew his shoulder was dislocated. They headed back to Fenton Works, where they put the man on a bed in the lab. Mrs. Fenton was fussing over Phantom's injuries, so Harley helped her brother. He sat on the counter and she helped him take off his tunic.

"Ok, be still. This is going to hurt." He nodded and closed his eyes, grimacing. "Ready? 1..2..3!" She grabbed his arm and pushed the joint back into place. Link cried out through clenched teeth and panted. She then put a sling over his neck and helped him put his arm in it. After she was done she limped over to the bed where the boy was laying. He looked like he was around the same age as Link. He was drenched in sweat. She grabbed a rag and wiped his face, then soaked it in cold water. She wrung it out and draped it across hos forehead. She sat in a chair beside him and sighed. "Who are you?" She said to herself.

**And now you've all met Ryoul! Yea, he's a jerk. Well, as usual, please review and have a good week! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, readers! :) I've just had a truckload of sugar! I feel all crazy! Please enjoy this chapter while Danny and Link try and catch meee! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or show in this story...(do I really need to do this?)**

Harley was awoken by movement on the bed. She lifted her head and realized that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed where the strange boy was laying. He groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Wha..." He looked at her and his eyes widened. He leapt back, almost falling off the bed. "A-anata wa megami no am I no na no shita no?!" Her eyes widened.

"Are you ok?" He frowned, and she realized that he couldn't understand her. "Daijobudesuka?" She rephrased. "Watashi no na wa hare. Nani ga anata no?"

"Z-zeekii. Hai, im bakkin ga, doko?" He looked around and cried out in surprise again, for Phantom and the others had noticed his awakening and had gathered behind her. She held up her hands in a calming gesture.

"Sore wa daijobudesu, daijobudesu! Karera wa tomodachida." He calmed down a little, but was still shaking.

"Uhh, Harley, what language is he speaking?" Danny said. Link answered for her.

"That's Hylian. But why can't he speak English?" She frowned.

"He must've been raised deep in the center of Hyrule. They don't get many travelers there, so probably never learned." She turned back to the newly named Zeekii. "Anata wa nani ga okotta no ka oboete imasu ka?" He shook his head.

"Imaichi. Sonogo im ga wakaranai...Watashi wa kurai basho o kaishite jibun no uma no notte oboete, watashi wa watashi ga kogeki sa reta to omoimasu." She turned back to the others.

"He says he remembers riding his horse through a darkness, then getting attacked. But he can't remember anything else." Zeekii tapped her hand and she faced him.

"Karera wa daredesuka?"

"A gomen imu! Kore wa watashi no ototo no Rinkudesu." She gestured to Link. "Korera wa watashi no yujin Dani, Samu, Takka, Jazu, Fantomudearu." She gestured to each as she translated their names. When she pointed to Phantom, who was currently hovering over Danny, Zeekii's eyes widened in fear and he pointed a shaking finger at him.

"A-akuma!" His voice shook and he tried to back away, but fell backwards off the bed. Phantom surged forward and caught him, setting him back on the bed, but Zeekii curled in a ball, trying to hide from him. Phantom hovered beside Danny, confusion and hurt written on his face.

"Sore wa daijobuda! Kare wa yoi akumada. Kare wa anata o kizutsukeru logo wa arimasen!" Harley said, trying to calm him.

"Guddo-guddo yoi akuma?" He repeated, slowly sitting up. She nodded.

"Hmm, I have an idea. Danny, give me your hand." She grabbed his hand and grabbed Zeekii's hand, causing him to flinch. She closed her eyes and the mark on her hand glowed. Their eyes glowed gold for a second, then the boys fell back. Danny sat up, clutching his head.

"Oww, why would you do that?!" Phantom giggled at his brother's misfortune, resulting in Danny punching him in the arm. He stuck his tongue out at him immaturilly and rubbed his now sore arm. Harley glared at them before turning back to Zeekii, who was rubbing his head.

"Can you understand me?" She said and his eyes widened.

"Y-yes," he replied. "What did you do to me?"

"I merely used Danny's English speaking mind to implant the language into yours, so you can now understand and speak it."

"Oh." He turned back to Phantom. "Why is he not in the shadow realm? He is a demon, is he not?" Phantom looked stunned.

"Did he just-? He did _not _just call me a demon! Do I look like an evil spirit to you?! And what is a shadow realm?"

"Calm down, Phantom. He was just asking a question," Harley said sternly. "In answer, he's what this world calls a ghost. We are no longer in Hyrule, but in a parallel world called Earth," she said to Zeekii. "As for a shadow realm, they don't have one."

"We're not in Hyrule? But how-"

"I have a lot more explaining to do..." Harley sighed, rubbing her temples.

**Uuhhhh! So tired...I think the sugar's worn off. Well, please review, while I take a nap...**


	11. Author's Note

**I'm back! So, I kinda forgot to mention what language they were speaking in the last chapter. Hehe, whoops...Anyway, the language I used was Japanese. I thought it was appropriate, because the game was originally made in Japan, so I used Japanese. So, I'm at a crossroad right now. At the moment, I have two stories going. I was wondering, if I were to write a DP/Teen Titans crossover, would anyone read it? Please tell me if you would! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, not a new chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know tthat I will be rewriting the story. I messesd up a few of the characters, so I need to fix that. I know it's been a while, but I promise to try to get it done quickly, so just bear with me.**

** ~ DarkKey**


End file.
